La apuesta
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: Minato y Kushina tienen problemas todo comienza con una pequeña apuesta que despues les trae gravez consecuencias conocela
1. Chapter 1

_** La apuesta**__._

_** ¨dos amigos un amor dos cuerpos y un **_**solo Corazon**¨

Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto Kishimoto

**Chapter 1 :el inicio de una apuesta**

Pronto habia amanecido en konoha los pajaritos cantaban,el viento corria fuerte pero agradable en fin era un dia hermoso

Obito Uchiha se levanto muy temprano esa mañana,iba a sus entrenamientos como era habitual hacerlo ya ,pulio sus gogles ,se hecho gotas para los ojos ya que era muy cuidadoso con ellos aun no lograba despertar el sharingan pero sabia que algun dia lo haria

salto por la ventana para dirigirse al punto de entrenamiento llevaba prisa ,no por entrenar le molestaba que Kakashi Hatate hiciera todo el tiempo los ejercicios mejor que el y lo estuviera molestando cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo aun asi tenia en mente la idea de nunca rendirse ante el peligris sabia que cuando lograra despertar el sharingan soobrepasaria a Kakashi facilmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era cosa de dejarselo al tiempo nada mas

Camino derecho,salto por los techos de algunas casas ,hizo un par de vueltas hasta salir de la aldea Uchiha ,camino por algunas calles de konoha cruzo parte del bosque salto de arbol en arbol ,rama, en rama hasta que ahi estaba el ultimo arbol para llegar al Viejo campo de entrenamiento al colocarse en este ultimo Obito se paro un momento para mirar fijamente algo en el campo ese algo le habia robado la Mirada por completo

Era Rin se encontraba parada en medio mientras el viento que corria y agitaba su cedoso cabello trai esa faldita rosa que permitia y dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas la miraba de arriba abajo tenia las piernas mas bellas

Estaba sola al parecer nadie mas habia llegado

-cierra la boca o se te va a salir toda la baba-le dijo Kakashi

Que se encontraba una rama mas arriba del mismo arbol

Obito perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo

-auch…-dijo del dolor

-dejame de fastidiar hatate yo estaba analizando cada espacio alrededor de el campo para en una situation de pelea estar familiarizado con cada parte y aprovechar eso a mi favor eso miraba- termino diciendo y le saco la lengua

-(cuando llego Kakashi y como es que no me di cuenta)-penso

-ahhh eso hacias intentare creerlo-dijo con tono de ironia

-lo creas o no es tu problema quiero esta vez este dia por lo menos ser superior a ti ,hacer las cosas mejor ganarte en cada diciplina taijutsu ,ninjutsu y genjutsu y para eso es necesario estar atento-

-si seras mas tonto e infantil ,cabeza hueca Minato sensei dijo ayer que hoy tendriamos un picnic de eso hablamos el entrenamiento anterior estavamos poniendo de acuerdo ademas todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que se anularia el entrenamiento de hoy ,pero que se puede hacer decia mientras alzaba los hombros eres un caso perdido no tienes remedio lo olvidaste o no pusiste atencion como te es costumbre hacerlo-

-Grrr…. Gruño Obito -claro que si puse atencion es solo que..qu..que me.. me decidi venir listo uno nunca sabe cuando podria ser atacado o requerir de una Buena arma ninja-

-mmm… almenos tu cerebro emite señales de que aun esta funcionando pero solo alguien sin la sufficiente capacidad mental se creeria esa patetica excusa por si ya lo olvidaste estas hablando con KA-KA-SHI- HA-TA-TE -grrr…volvio agruñir Obito mientras apretaba los puños tenia razon eso era una esxcusa no habia pues o atencion a lo que el sensei les decia he intento recordar el porque no lo habia hecho

**RECUERDO:**

Minato sensei estaba hablando decia algo sobre comida o comer ciertamente me parecio muy aburrido la charla diriji mi Mirada hacia Rin contemple por un momento sus ojos ,sus bellos ojos ,ese dia traia brillo Labial puesto en sus carnosos labios un color Rosita bajo que le sentaba muy bien a su rostro tambien recuerdo muy bien su perfume ese olor me tenia hechizado olia tann pero taaann rico me la pase mirandola todo el resto del dia y cuando el sensei me trajo de vuelta y me saco del encanto dijo algo de si habiamos entendido yo respondi que si sin saber que

Tsss….debi poner mas atencion resumio obito al darse cuenta que kakashi tenia razon

Obito volteo hacia arriba pero Kakashi ya no estaba en el arbol se encontraba con Rin ella le sonreia tontamente a Kakashi mientras que este permanecia con los brazos crusades mostrando indiferencia sin prestarle mucha atencion a la castaña

El Uchiha inahalo y exahalo para luego dirigisme al lugar con ellos dos

-hola Rin-saludo muy animado -

-hola Obito-le respondio

-si hola bobito -contesto Kakashi

-hey no tienes ningun derecho de llamarme asi- le reclamo mientras apretaba su puño derecho en frente de el ,el peligris solo lo fulmino con una Mirada retadora de superioridad sin reaccionar de ninguna manera ante la amenaza del Uchiha

-no tendre derecho pero tengo muchas rezones-

Obito enfurecio mas no petrmitiria que Kakashi lo dejara en ridiculo nuevamente frente a Rin y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-chicos tranquilizes-decia Rin interponiendose entre los dos para calmarlos

-ustedes como siempre peleando-se escucho a lo lejos una voz femenina dulce ,alegre y un tanto familiar

-ya separecen hemos venido a dizfrutar el dia de campo ,los pajaritos ,el aire la comida no ha pelearse ¿verdad? Mina -chan-

-Kushina cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames Mina sabes que me molesta-

-y porque crees que te lo digo tontito-

-Kakashi empezo-grito Obito para justificarse

Alla a lo lejos por el camino de tierra venia Kushina Uzumaki cargando con una canasta de comida era ella quien presisamente les habia hablado tras la peliroja caminaba un poco mas lento su sensei traia las manos en el bolsillo del pantalon y venia sin su banda ninja

-Buenos dias Minato sensei ,Buenos dias señorita Kushina-saludo Rin

La Uzumaki se hecho pronto a correr para abrazar a los tres chicos

(aqua viene)pensaron ,Kakashi,Obito y Rin mientras sus ojos se ponian totalmente en blancos

-como han crecido -les decia la peliroja cuando los pesco mientras los Abrazaba, jalaba los cachetes y alborotaba el cabello

-ya no son unos niñitos-

Jajajaja…rio Minato con una enorme gota en la cabeza al ver como Obito,Rin y Kakashi intentaban escapar como animales enjaulados de los brazos de la peliroja

-quedensen quietos-repetia la Uzumaki mientras los Abrazaba mas fuerte

-Kushina sueltalos ya los vas ahogar -le dijo Minato

-no,no,y no lo voy hacer Mina chan -

-miralos ya los tienes mareados.-

-´mmm…lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que ellos si me puedan abrazar y tu no -se volteo a decirle eso al Namikaze soltando a los tres chicos

-celoso¿yo? No es eso si yo quisiera un abrazo te lo pido y me lo das como amigos no es asi-

-no,no lo creo no te sera tan facil esta vez te va a costar -le contesto Kushina solo para contradecirlo

-¿me vas a cobrar?-

- no seas tonto claro que no pero si tendras que batallar para abrazarme-

-¿batallar?-

-si escuchaste bien Mina _chan batallar y para eso que te parece si lo hacemos de una manera esto interesante si tu logras abrazarme yo te dejo de llamar Mina y de voy un beso en la mejilla todos los dias dijo para despues aparecer un sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que las de minato

-¿y si no lo logro?-

- si no lo logras me invitaras a comer ramen todos los dias ¿que dices? trato-le pregunto mientras extendia el brazo frente a el con una Mirada desafiante Kushina era amante de los desafios por mas insignificantes que fuera se los tomaba muy enserio

-trato hecho-lo cerro el Namikaze estrechando la mano con la Uzumaki

-bien las reglas son las siguientes:

**1) la competencia empezara desde mañana**

**2)tienes que darme un abrazo. siempre y cuando me de cuenta que estas ahi**

**3)nada de jutsus**

**4)nada de trampas**

**5)prohibido la ayuda externa expecialmente del baka de Fugaku**

**-es**ta bien -asintio el Namikaze pensando que Kushina se habia salido con las suyas tenia que haber dicho las reglas antes de haber cerrado el trato no era del todo justo que lo haya hecho a la inversa pero ya no le quedaba y tomo todo de una manera positiva:

**1)**tendria la oportunidad de hacer que Kushina nunca mas lo llamara Mina realmente resultaba un tanto molesto aunque bien eso no era tan importante

**2)**si perdia tendria la oportunidad de salir con la Uzumaki todos los dias lo cual eso no era algo malo exepto por la necesidad de dinero y la enorme deuda que podria tener ya que Kushina comia bastante ramen pero se las arreglaria bien

**3**)si no aceptaba enfureceria y todos los presentes no saldrian Buenos y sanos ya que la Uzumaki no soportaba ser rechazada y no aceptar la apuesta era para Kushina una forma de rechazo

-realmente pateticos-penso Kakashi mientras se acomodaba la mascara que de tanto jaloneos Kushina habia desacomodado

Rin por su parte se aplacaba el cabello (ni lo que tarde peinandome )pensaba la castaña una y otra vez

Y Obito limpiaba los goggles

(no se si haci se escribe si estoy mal por favor diganme la manera correcta en la que se escribe) que Kushina empaño por tanto toqueteo que les dio

-¿que la trajo por aqui señorita Kushina ?-pregunto Rin

-Bueno si bien recuerdo me dirijia a comer al puesto de ramen cuando me tope con Mina en el camino y me invito a su dia de campo como no tenia planes para hoy y la idea me sono divertida dije ¿porque no?-

-porque es muy molesta-le susurro Obito al oido a Rin y la chica castaña solto una risa casi al instante

-¿que dijiste Obito?-grito Kushina furiosa mientras se le Levantaban los mechones de cabello y un aura oscura aparecia arriba de su cabeza no toleraba ser blanco de burlas

-he..y..yo..yo…decia asustado y tartamudeando sabia de antemano que se encontraba en problemas

Minato sabia que no era muy conveniente tener a la Uzumaki en ese estado de las tantas veces que ha convivido con ella en una situation similar todos terminan en algun hospital y actuo rapido para evitarle eso a sus alumnos paso sus manos por la cintura de Kushina y coloco su cabeza en los hombros de ella para susurrarle al oido

-Obito dijo que eres una chica amable linda y atenta-

Las mejillas de la Uzumaki se pusieron totalmente rojas minato nunca habia estado tan cercas de esa manera y la forma tan dulce que le susurraba cosas lindas al oido le parecio muy romantico dizfrutaba de esos brazos que la rodeaban se sentia protegida y mas tranquila toco sus manos un poco y le dio pequeñas caricias habia olvidado por un instante donde se encontraban

-sensei ¿son novios?-pregunto Kakashi

-sueltame Namikaze -dijo Kushina al darse cuenta de su comportamiento mientras le daba un pequeño codazo

-Mina es solo mi major amigo ¿verdad?-pregunto para rectificar su respuesta

-solo somos amigos Kakashi-respondio el Namikaze mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha

La Uzumaki se llevo el dedo indice al labio inferior para ver a Minato

-como decearia que ese momento hubiera vueltose eterno -penso la Uzumaki

Algun dia yo y rin seremos como el sensei y la señorita kushina pensaba por su parte Obito mientras se imaginaba a Rin que le daba un beso

-¿Obito?-le pregunto Minato al ver al Uchiha totalmente perdido

-¿que le pasa ?-pregunto la Uzumaki preocupada

-lo hace todo el tiempo no se preocupen ya lo hare volver en si OBITO UCHIHA grito Rin y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al instante el Uchiha llevo sus manos a la nuca y se dejo caer al suelo

-¿porque me pegas Rin?-dijo adolorido

-Para que reaccionaras te quedaste parado como un tonto-

-Rin el siempre se para asi-interrumpio Kakashi

-ay no aqui viene otra pelea - dijo la chica resignada

-basta hablo Minato recuerden que son un equipo ,un equipo es unido no se agreden entre si ni se hacen la vida imposible los unos a los otro se apoyan y estan juntos lo han entendido-

-si Minato sensei-dijeron Rin y Obito al unisono

-yo ya se lo que es un equipo no necesita venir a darme clases sensei-respondio Kakashi

-puedes saberlo que es un equipo Kakashi pero a veces se te olvida su concepto-le respondio dejando al Hatate sin palabras

-¿Obito me perdonas ? -Le pregunto Rin mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-a ti siempre- le contesto Obito con su tonta sonrisa

Para despues de eso empezar con el picnic desempacaron todo y acomodaron comieron,rieron platicaron al parecer la corta charla del Namikaze habia resultado todo un exito no hubo pelas por un buen momento

-ayyyy casi lo olvido -grito Kushina traje una camara y empezo a tomar fotos rapidamente no se queria perder ningun detalle y tomaba foto tras foto

Flash su primera foto en ella aparecia Obito todo embobado como siempre mirando con ojos de perrito a Rin

Flash segunda foto se encontraba Kakashi tratando de tapar con la mano el lente de la camara

Flash tercera foto Minato comiendo ramen de pies cruzados sonriendo felizmente

Flash cuarta foto Obito con la boca llena de comida ahogandose porque queria soltar la risa

Flash quinta foto Kakashi golpeando a Obito

Flash sexta foto Rin sepàrandolos

Flash septima foto Minato regañandolos

En fin Kushina habia tomado mucho mas fotos pero la ultima fue la que mas le gusto le presto la camara al Uchiha para que se entreteniera un rato y evitar con ello mas peleas al hacerlo la Uzumaki corrio hacia el Namikaze y le salto al cuello

-no seas egoista dame de tu ramen-decia mientras le intentaba quitar los palillos de las manos al Namikaze ya que desde hace rato Minato la estaba saboreandola a proposito

-sonrian-grito Obito provocando que voltearan ambos y ahi estaba la foto que mas le habia gustado a Kushina

Ella estaba abrazando a Minato del cuello sus rostros estaban muy juntos cachete pegado a cachete no sabia si era el calor pero las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas sus manos habian quedado juntas como si se las estuvieran tomando el uno al otro pero en realidad se estaban peleando por los palillos de ramen Minato habia sonreido por la actitud de Kushina como niña Chiquita y habia cerrado los ojos pero aun asi se miraba lindo a ella le brillaban los ojitos efecto del flash de la camara es perfecta pensaba la Uzumaki ,porque no solo estaba ella y habia salido bien si no que estaba su comida favorita su mejor amigo Mina chan estaban las dos cOsaS mas Importantes de su vida "el ramen & Minato"

ya estaba anocheciendo el dia se habia hido entre platicas habian pasado un estupendo dia todos incluyendo a Kakashi aunque el peligris no habia provado bocado alguno

-es hora de marcharnos sentencio el Namikaze-

-¿tan pronto ?-pregunto Obito

.-Obito ya es tarde tus padres han de estar preocupados por ti sabes que ellos son muy sobreprotectores por ser hijo unico ademas Rin y Kakashi tambien tienen que regresar a casa deben de tener algo que hacer -le dijo Kushina

-supongo que si- respondio resignado

recogieron las cosas que no eran propias de la madre naturaleza y cada quien tomo su rumbo a casa a descansar para mañana darle comienzo aun Nuevo dia Obito se marcho para la aldea Uchiha ,Kakashi se fue con RIn para sus respectivos hogares ellos dos vivan para el mismo rumbo asi que Minato no se preocupo por ninguno de sus tres alumnos Obito estaba muy cerca de su hogar ademas nadie se atreveria a meterse con el clan Uchiha Kakashi cuidaria de Rin si se presentaba algun peligro no estaria sola y la acompañaria hasta su casa eso era segura solo quedaba Kushina

¿he.. Kushina no te molesta si te acompaño hasta tu casa?

Para nada Mina para mi esta bien

Minato y Kushina caminaron juntos con un silencio un tanto incomodo las farolas de los postes ya estaban apagadas porque se les habia hecho realmente tarde

-bueno llegamos a mi casa gracias por tomarte la molestia de acompañarme Mina ahora tu casa te quedo mas lejos por mi culpa-

-no te preocupes por eso pensaba tomar el camino largo -

-hooo…bueno aun asi gracias-

-que pases buenas noches Kushina-

-tu tambien Mina-

Minato se disponia a marchers ecuando Kushina tomo su mano y de un jalon lo devolvio

-Mina casi lo olvidaba -dijo para recetarle un beso en la esquina De los labios

-cuidate mucho-y rapidamente entro y cerro la puerta

-lo hare Kushina lo hare -se dijo Minato no sabia exactamente que habia pasado o que impulso a su mejor amiga ha hacer eso pero realmente le habia gustado y se marcho para su casa **KUSHINA UZUMAKI **ESE NOMBRE RETUMBABA EN SU CABEZA

.

.

.

**Al dia siguiente**:

.-asi que eso apostaron -decia

Fugaku que se encontraba por las calles de konoha caminando a lado del Namikaze

Minato se encontraba muy pensativo acerca de esa dichosa apuesta la noche anterior cuando se acordo de ella no pudo dormir le entro una preocupacion no sabia de que o por que pero el solo hecho de pensar en la apuesta lo inquietaba no le daba Buena espina ciertamente le preocupaba

-¿y tienes idea de como la vas abrazar? sin que se de cuenta de que estas ahi sera dificil -

-lo se.. lo se…-repetia Minato

-La habanera sangrienta es fuerte y astuta odio admitirlo -proseguia Fugaku

El Namikaze solo escuchaba

-Me tengo que ir -dijodespues Fugaku

-¿a donde vaz ? pregunto curioso Minato

-quede de salir a desayunar con Mikoto-

-¿salir? ¿ya son novios?-

-si desde hace una semana no te lo habia dicho-

-supongo que olvidate ese detalle aun asi felicidades-le dijo estrechando su mano

-bueno yo tomare este rumbo suerte con lo de la apuesta creo que la vas a necesitar-le gritaba Fugaku mientras tomaba otra calle

Minato Se llevo un dedo al mento y siguio pensando

-Kushina ha de estar en el puesto de ramen - se dijo y se dirigio a ese lugar efectivamente la peliroja ahi se encontraba

Te tengo penso para si mismo cuando recordo la segunda regla:

t**ienes que abrazarme siempre y cuando me de cuenta que estas ahi **

**Y se paro un rato a pesar si entraria al lugar**

Kushina por su parte llevaba mas de tres raciones de ramen y seguia comiendo Tsunade se encontraba acompañandola y platicando acerca de la ya famosa apuesta

-¿y porque la hiciste Kushina ?-le pregunto Tsunade

- ya te dije -le decia con la boca llena la peliroja

-por divercion ademas -dijo mientras bajaba el tazon de ramen que estaba dispuesta a empinarse

-quiero ver cuanto Mina es capaz de luchar y como ya cerramos el trato no me puedo retractar tu sabes que no soy cobarde dijo a Tsunade mas seria

-Si lo se -contesto la rubia eres orgullosa

- Buenos dias -interrumpio Minato la conversacion de las chicas saludando al fin se habia decidido a entrar y pidio una razion de ramen

Por su parte Kushina desde que llego se puso mas atenta sabia que Minato trataria de abrazarla aprovechandose del momento

-aquI esta su racion- dijo para despues servir el vendedor el tazon

Minato observo los palillos se encontraban muy cercas de la Uzumaki estiro un brazo para intentar alcanzarlos pero despues los brazos no se fueron por los palillos tomaron un rumbo distinto para lanzar el abrazo lamentablemente al aire porque Kushina se habia Levantado y movido del lugar al notar las intenciones del Namikaze occasioned que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo haciendo de golpe botar el tazon de ramen volar por los aires y aterrizar en su cabeza (de Minato)

Jajajaja rio Kushina al ver como Minato habia terminado despues del intento

-no te sera tan facil Mina -le decia entre risillas mientras le quitaba la pasta del cabello

-Tendras que intentar algo mEjor- le dijo por ultimo para luego marcharse sin nisiquiera despedirse de Tsunade o el Namikaze

-Tu pagas Tsunade-se le Escucho por ultimo gritar a lo lejos

-¿que? no me puedes hacer eso comiste un monton-

Minato se rio de si mismo mientras se levantaba y sacudia ciertamente un poco triste porque Kushina ni siquiera se despidio siendo antes de todo esta tonta apuesta que duraban horas los dos conversando

-tendras que intentar algo mejor Kushina me dijo que no piensa rendirse -

-Pues yo tampoco lo pienso hacer -le repondio con una Mirada llena de determinacion (terminare con esto antes de que nos empecemos a distanciar )penso pago el dinero de su tazon y se marcho ahora mas pensativo que nunca sabia que en la apuesta se jugaba algo mas serio

El primer intento habia sido un completo fracaso habia fallado tenia que pensar algo mejor si queria ganarle a la Uzumaki y evitar una distanciacion porque al parecer ya habia comenzado la pequeña brecha que los podia separar para siempre

Ninguno se pensaba rendir Kushina por orgullo y Minato por ella sabia que tendria que demonstrarle que estaba dispuesto a luchar por su cariño

**Continuara…**

**HOLa!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga KUROINAMIDAAKI que me ha venido apoyando todo este tiempo**

**Tambien quiero agradecerle a Isi-San que me corrigio un pequeño detalle ya trate de poner todos los nombres personales con mayusculas gracias por ayudarme a mejorar**

**Este es el primer minaxkushi que escribo no estoy muy familiarizado con ellos 2 asi que se me hace un tanto dificil tampoco conozco mucho sobre su historia pero tengo algunas ideas no se si logre captar la actitud de los personajes cabe remarcar que soy Novato y como chico no soy muy romantico **

**Espero que les haya gustado acepto sugerencias commentaries y tienes dudas tambien preguntamelas e intentare responderselas acepto criticas siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas **

**Grasias por invertir un poco de tu tiempo al leer este cap le dare continuacion siempre y cuando les haya gustado si no que caso tendria **

**Por su apoyo gracias no saben cuanto lo aprecio **

**Que esten bien y cuidense**

**Att:OBITO**


	2. Chapter 2 la franja crece

**LA APUESTA**

CHAPTER:2 La franja crece

"**para dos enamorados la distancia no es mas que una llamada de atencion para darse cuenta lo mucho que se hacen falta el uno al otro"**

Minato camino a su casa al llegar se metio a duchar para quitarse los restos de ramen de encima que traia embarrados por toda la ropa despues del "inccidente"ocurrido en el puesto

-tal vez la ducha me de alguna idea y se me ocurra algo para poder abrazar a Kushina -penso

Duro mas de lo acostumbrado en la ducha pero nada no se le habia ocurrido nada

-los chicos me han de estar esperando para entrenar -dijo Minato y prosiguio irse al campo despues de haberce a listado caminaba muy distraido pensando como diablos iba a lograr abrazarla que en el camino habia chocado con unas cuantas personas la apuesta en un principio parecia muy facil pero no lo era habia resultado mas dificil de lo esperado

Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento solo se encontraba Kakashi

-¿y tus compañeros ?-pregunto Minato

-no van a venir -contesto el peligris

-Obito se quedo dormido y a Rin le dio alergia-

-¿y como esta ella?-

-no lo se no soy su niñero para estar todo el tiempo al tanto de lo que les pasa a esos dos -

-si lo siento Kakashi tienes razon -se disculpo Minato y se quedo un tanto preocupado

-sensei si quiere puede suspender el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo el Hatate

-mmm….pero Kakashi pense que te molestaba que por culpa de los demas tu entrenamiento se atrasara-

-es solo que tengo cosas que hacer -respondio con un tono mas triste

-¿estas bien?-

-normalmente no me gusta hablar de esto con nadie pero a usted se lo dire solo porque es de mi confianza -y guardo silencio un rato

-,recuerda que hace no mucho murio papa. con la voz quebrada y la Mirada llena de nostalgia mientras apretaba los dos puños pues mi madre ha estado muy deprimida ultimamente y quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo que yo de ahora en adelante la protegere y la cuidare de todo el peligro

-Kakashi ¿tu ? es sorprende lo que haces descuida por mi no hay problema puedes tomarte el tiempo que sea necesario me saludas a tu madre

-gracias sensei-dijo mientras se marchaba a casa

-hey Kakashi otra cosa no olvidez que no estas solo nos tienes a nosotros

-lo se sensei agradesco su apoyo,exepto el de Obito pues como dicen es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado -

-ese es el Kakashi de siempre-respondio Minato

-no enserio agradesco su ayuda incluso la del cabeza hueca ese-dijo y se marcho

Minato nuevamente estaba solo

-supongo que ire a visitar a Rin ,Kushina tendra que esperar -

Y prosiguio su camino a casa de la castaña tomo un rumbo distinto por eso no se fue con Kakashi camino mas pero necesitaba despejar su mente asi que eso no le importo

Al llegar ala casa de Rin toco la puerta

-ya voy -decia alguien

-Pero Minato que te trae por aca -pregunto la madre de Rin que desde hace tiempo ya conocia al sensei de su hija

-vine a ver a RIN me entere por ahi que le dio alergia -

-no es nada grave ella esta bien pero pase pase esta en su casa -

-no le quitare mucho tiempo señora solo vengo a ver a Rin disculpe la molestia -

-cual molestia para nada pase la habitacion de Rin esta al fondo a la izkierda

Minato se dirijio a la puerta y la toco

-Rin ¿puedo pasar?-

-pase maestro -contesto la castaña que conocia muy bien esa voz

-haber mi niña he venido ha visitarte ¿ como te sientes?-

Minato poseia un gran cariño paterno es cierto no era padre todavia pero a sus tres alumnus los trataba como sus hijos propios

-estoy bien maestro pero no debio de suspender el entrenamiento por venir -

-descuida nadie fue supongo que aun estaban cansados solo queria ver con mis propios ojos que te encontraras bien-

-descansa por el entrenamiento no te preoccupes tomate tu tiempo para recuperarte

Y estuvo con ella unos veinte minutes platiCando

-te dejo para que descanses-dijo depues de la incantatory charla con su pequeña niña

-me dio gusto que viniera-se de`pidio Rin

Minato se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitacion de la castaña-

Y prosiguio a marcharse

-¿tan rapido se va ?-pregunto la madre un poco desanimada de que la visita del Namikaze durara tan poco

-si decearia quedarme mas tiempo pero estoy muy ocupado-

-no gusta tomar auque sea un cafecito-insistia la doña

-no gracias -respondio Minato con una enorme gota en la frente de lo sorprendido era demasiado la insistencia de la señora para que se quedara mas tiempo

Hasta que al fin la señora se resigno a que Minato tenia que irse y lo dejo salir

-Ufff….-ciertamente cada vez que la mama de Rin me da mas miedo penso para luego ese pensamiento dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro iba caminando nuevamenteñ por las calles de konoha cuando a lo lejos vio nada mas y menos que Obito Uchiha venia tallandose los ojos y bosteceando

-¿tan tarde te levantas ?Obito-le grito

-no puede ser que mala suerte la mia -penso el Uchiha de seguro me va a regañar-

Efectivamente Minato se acerco hasta llegar con el-

-aqui vienen los regaños penso asustado y esperando que le soltara de golpe un sermon-

-¿has dormido bien Obito?-

-Heee….dijo al escucharlo pues no era lo que en un principio esperaba

-si muy bien -

-ahora que lo pienso Obito porque no vaz a visitar esta tarde a Rin esta emferma-

-¿que le pasa ?-pregunto muy preocupado

-nada grave pero le sentaria muy bien con tu visita-

-sensei le puedo proguntar algo-dijo el Uchiha cambia do un poco el tema

-lo que quieras Obito-

-Se que nada tiene que ver ,bueno solo un poco con nuestra charla y tengo ganas de preguntarselo a alguien hace mucho y mis padres creerian que son puras tonterias ya saben como son ellos -

-si te entiendo ,y bien ¿cual es tu pregunta?-

Desùes de pensarlo un rato y rascarse una que otra vez la cabeza Obito al fin pregunto

-¿como sabes quien es tu chica ideal?

A Minato le estraño esa pregunta nisiquiera se la habia preguntado el mismo pero ahora se la tenia que responder ya que al Uchiha le parecia demasiado interesante escuchar una respuesta y raro era cuando ese chico te escuchaba tan atento

-bueno -OBITO dijo despues de haber pensado un poco la chica ideal es diferente para cada persona depende tus gustos y forma de ser segun tengo entedido no creo que tiene que ser alguien con todos y cada uno de tus gustos iguales por que no la encontraras ademas una relacion asi no duraria una chica ideal puede tener algunos gustos o hobbies iguales pero nunca todos en fin creo que no se puede saber quien es la chica ideal hasta que ella sola llegue a ti por que no creo que si la busques la puedas encocontrar ,la chica ideal no se busca pero a veces puede estar donde menos te lo imaginas

Obito se quedo muy atento esuchando todo para despues formula otra `pregunta

-¿y usted ya sabe quien es su chica ideal?-

-para serte sinsero no lo habia pensado si quiera pero cuando lo sepa tu te daras cuenta -le respondio mientras le alboroto el cabello

-bueno sensei yo ya se quien es mi chica ideal-dijo el Uchiha feliz pesando en la bella Rin

-sensei-

-si Obito-

-¿ como me veo? ¿como vengo vestido ?¿estoy bien peinado?-

-si Obito te vez estupendo-

-me voy con Rin a ver como se encuentra lo dejo sensei-

despues de que se marchara el Uchiha .Minato se quedo parado por un momento pensando un poco MI CHICA IDEAL

**1)Tiene que ser alguien que me conozca bien .tiene que ser alguien **

**diferente **

**2)tiene que ser unica tiene que poseer una enorme belleza interior **

**3)tiene que ser fuerte pero debil al mismo tiempo **

**4)tiene que ser especial **

**y asi pensaba y pensaba muchas cosas hasta que de la nada broto un ultimo pensamiento**

**Mi chica ideal tiene que ser KUSHINA UZUMAKI**

PARA DESPUES RECORDAR DE NUEVO LA DICHOSA APUESTA

-mmm…..ya se ire con Jiraiya sensei el debe tener una solucion ya debe sufficient experiencia y

De seguro se le ocurrira una Buena idea para que yo gane la apuesta-

Y prosiguo a buscarlo de puesto en puesto lugar en lugar ,cuando al fin lo encotro se le pusieron los ojos totalmente en blanco Ero sennin se encontraba espiando a las chicas en las aguas termales

-¿Jiraiya? -

-que -volteo para ver a Minato

-ha eres tu que quieres -

-venia ha pedirle un cosejo-

-ha esta bien te escucho -dijo resignandose para dejar de espiar chicas

-¿como se abraza a una chica que se resiste ha ser abrazada?-

-no se abraza-respondio rapidamente Jiraiya

-se busca a una nueva que si quiera ser apapachada y cuando de plano no encuentras a ninguna que quiera hacerlo gratis pagas-

-sabe que sensei sigue siendo el mismo sabio pervertido-grito furioso Minato

-no muchacho no menciones esa palabra aqui-dijo asustado Jiraiya

-escucharon chicas el es el Viejo que nos ha estado espiando -gritaron un monton de chicas furiosas que se encontraban cerca del lugar para despues hecharsele encima a Jiraiya y recetarle una enorme paliza Por su parte Minato solo se levanto y se marcho sin ayudar a Jiraiya que este a gritos solicitaba su ayuda

-se lo merece -pensaba Minato mientras aparecia una enorme vena en su cabeza

-genial no me ayudo en nada como me paso por la mente pedirle un consejo al sensei-penso

.

.

.por su parte Kushina tenia toda la mañana sin ver a Minato pero no lo habia ido a buscar porque sabia que en cualquier momento podia perder la apuesta y decidio simplemente caminar por konoha y salio de su casa a dar una vuelta

Minato se marcho del lugar de las aguas termales siguio caminado doblo una calle y otra y otra caminaba sin ningun rumbo solo caminaba

Kushina decidio ir a un lugar trancitada para poco a poco tomar diversas direcciones no tenia un lugar fijo a donde ir pero sabia que en cualquier rato podia encontrarse un conocido y platicar cuando antes sus bellos ojos violetas estaba la persona que conocia perfectamente mas que nadie en el mundo Minato

Minato se volteo `porque se encontraba de espaldas y su cara dibujo una sonrisa la miro tambien Kushina Uzumaki y se dirigio al lugar Kushina camino como fingiendo no verlo si queria platicar con el pero sabia que representaba un riesgo para su apuesta Minato decidio seguirla ansiaba platicar con ella al notar Kushina que el Rubio la seguia con mas determinacion esta camino mas rapido hasta que se hecho a correr Minato trato de seguirle el paso pero la perdio entre una calle llena de gente la calle mas transitada de konoha

-GENIAL -PENSO Minato nisiquiera tenia pensado o pretender abrazarla solo queria charlar pero al parecer ella no queria porque llevaba demaciada prisa

Y una enorme palabra invadio sus pensamientos **DISTANCICION e**ral o que miraba aproximarse entre ellos dos y se estremecio de solo pensarlo la brecha entre ellos se hacia mas grande

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hola !**

**que les parecio la continuacion se que no ha habido mucho minakushi pero las cosas deben de darse poco a poco Minato se esta dando que cuenta que realmente la ama y que no solo la quiere como su mejor amiga y cada vez va sintiendo ese amor por si no sean dado cuenta y como es su mejor amiga tampoco puede DECIRSELOde golpe y le sera mas dificil con esa apuesta de por medio Kushina es muy orgullosa al menos en este fic por eso corrio se que tampoco APARECE CASI porque la historia esta vista desde el punto de Minato en fin **

**acepto sugerencias commentaries y criticas esta ultima siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas por el tiempo invertido en leer gracias **

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO**


	3. Chapter 3

**La apuesta**

**Chapter:3 confucion**

"**siento no entender porque siento lo que siento,siento tenerte siempre en mi pensamiento y no decirte te quiero"**

Minato ese dia se desanimo bastante ¿porque ella habia salido hullendo asi ? ¿porque?

al parecer la peliroja se estaba tomando muy enserio el asunto de la apuesta al no verla mas en esa calle tan transitada supo que no valdria la pena busCarla y se marcho a su casa llegando a esta perdio el resto del dia viendo en la televicion peliculas romanticas hasta que le cayo la noche y se fue acostar tenia rato en la cama y no lograba consiliar el sueño porque seguia pensando en lo sucedido en ese de alguna manera llamado rechazo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba toda la habitacion como no podia dormir se levanto y se sento en la orilla de la ventana para contemplar la luna que replandecia y le daba un brillo extraño a sus ojos para despues invadirlo un sentimiento de tristeza

-no se que me pasa estoy realmente confundido esta tarde cuando mis ojos te dejaron de ver y te perdiste de mi vista ,me senti solo una soledad que nunca habia sentido ,senti que te perdia que perdia tu amor para luego darme cuenta que que nunca lo he tenido para pensar que lo he perdido -se dijo trite y ante todos esos pensamientos sus ojos azul celeste derramaron una lagrima de un sentimiento confuso

-no puedo dejar de pensar en ti lo he hecho todo el dia porque no te quedaste hablar conmigo solo un poco ahora comprendo muy bien que te necesito no se cuando exactamente empece a depender de ti y aunque lo busque no logro encountrar ese momento simplemente te necesito si no estas dispuesta Uzumaki a perder la apuesta Habra que hecharle todas las ganas para ganartela -dijo con mas determinacion mientras se impala aquellas lagrimas derramadas ,aquellas tontas lagrimas pues si bien era cierto aun no tenia pero tampoco perdia nada y a nadie

Kushina por su parte esa noche tambien se sentia confundida no sabia si estar trite o feliz

-¿tristeza ?¿porque? -se pregunto

-me debo estar volviendo loca-y se levanto de la cama para

Abrir solo un poco la ventana y dejar entrar aire a la habitacion clavo sus ojos a la luna que le llamo particularmente esa noche la atencion

-es Hermosa-dijo mientras contemplaba la luna para que de golpe su Corazon empezar a latir fuerte

-¿que me pasa? ¿porque siento esto? Debe ser la luna que esta influyendo en el estupido kiuby -dijo para cerrar bruscamente la ventana esa noche fue la mas larga estraña y una de las mas tristes de su vida

Cambiando totalmente el panorama por otra parte se encontraban Fugaku y Mikoto juntos en una cita al aire libre observando la luna -decearia que este momento fuera eterno -penso Fugaku cuando de la nada su pensamiento se cambio por Minato

-me pregunto si ya Habra Ganado Minato la apuesta -dijo en voz alta

-¿la apuesta?-pregunto Mikoto pues eso no tenia nada que ver con con lo que platicaban

-si no te has enterado de la apuesta entre Kushina y Minato-

-no se nada de eso-

-creo que te la explicare -

Y al terminar la chica de escuchar penso un rato y dijo

-te parece si lo ayudamos escucha esta mañana Ire por Kushina y la invitare al parke tu haras lo Mismo con Minato para encontrarnos haya "accidentalmente"

-adoro tu incredible inteligencia mi vida -le dijo y la beso tiernamente

Al parecer la luna habia logrado hacer efecto en muchas personas tanto asi para que Fugaku decidiera ayudar a la habanera sangrienta

Esa mañana tempranito Mikoto toco la puerta de kushina

-ya voy -decia la peliroja molesta por haber interrumpido sus sueños a tan temprana hora (a las 8:00a.m.) y encuanto abrio la puerta Mikoto entro

-pronto cambiate iremos al Parke-

-¿al Parke? ¿tan temprano? ¿a que vamos?-hacia Kushina pregunta tras pregunta

-pues a pasear o acaso me piensas dejar plantada-

-mmmm…lo pesare-

-¿Kushina ? le reclamo Mikoto

-esta bien espera aque me quite la pijama-la peliroja tardo mas de 30 minutes cambiandose no es que se estuviera arreglando si no que hacia todo a paso de caracol

-ya vamonos -dijo Kushina

-al fin -grito Mikoto elevando las manos al cielo

Por su parte Fugaku y Minato ya se encontraban en el Parke desde hace tiempo el Uchiha miraba su reloj desesperado mientras que retenia al Rubio que ya queria marcharse porque segun el no tenia nada que hacer en el Parke

Fugaku ponia pretextos tontos para retenerlo ya que no le podia decir el plan romperia una de las reglas

"**Nada de ayuda especialmente del baka de Fugaku"**

Caro que lo de baka Minato no se lo habia mencionado

Cuando al fin las chicas llegaron y se toparon "accidentalmente"

-Mira Kushina los chicos -dijo Mikoto sonriendo y fingiendo sorpresa

-vamos-y jalo a Kushina al lugar

La peliroja al ver al Rubio activo el sentido de alerta mientras que el brillo volvia a los ojos del Namikaze al tenerla tan cerca y volver a verla Minato intentaba entablar una conversacion con Kushina pero esta la cortaba con respuestas sencillas sabia que en cuanto mas rapido acabaran esto menos riesgo de perder la apuesta correria

Ya se penso peliroja y trato de verse como si estuviera completamente distraida

-es mi oportunidad -penso el ojiazul

no la penso dos veces y actuo esta vez si habia conseguido abrazar algo abrio sus ojos que cerro en el acto para darse cuenta que era Mikoto a la que habia abrazado

-NAMIKAZE-grito furioso Fugaku y este solto de una a la chica

- no le hagas nada Fugaku -dijo Mikoto mientras lo empujaba lejos del Namikaze ya que Fugaku lo miraba con intencion de empezar una pelea innecesaria

-es major que nos vayamos -decia Mikoto mientras se llevaba a Fugaku a otro lugar ya que este iba muerto de celos

Minato volte con Kushina y esta de la nada le solto una bofetada

-tonto-le grito ¿porque la abrazas a ella?-

-Ku..Kushina fue un accidente no era mi intencion -

-eso dicen todos- le grito ciertamente aunque ella habia probocado todo el accidente dingo de llamarse asi le habia dolido a la peliroja ver a su mejor amigo abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Namikaze no te quiero volver a ver y no piese que es por la apuesta no te quiero volver a ver NUNCA!-grito para retirarse enojada dejando a Minato sin palabras

**Continuara…**

**Hola!**

**Se que es muy corto espero que les guste **

**gracias por su apoyo no saben cuanto lo estimo**

**Pues por el momento la cosa va empeorando ya saben como son estas cosas de los celos espero y nunca les haya pasado algo asi **

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO**


	4. Chapter 4

**La apuesta**

**Chapter:4 a veces hay que RESIGNARSE a perder algo**

"**En la vida triunfan aquellos que no se dejan abrumar por el fracaso ,aquellos que se levantan cada vez que caen ,aquellos que no se cansan de perseguir sus sueños"**

Al dia sanguine de lo sucedido Minato regreso al campo de entrenamiento a entrenar a sus alumnus como era ya costumbre hacerlo

Se levanto temprano y se fue con las animos muy decaidos sus ojos ya no mostraban felicidad alguna perdieron brillo alegria Minato ya no sonreia al parecer todo le habia afectado demasiado

Al llegar al campo se encontraban Obito,Rin que ya se habia aliviadoy kakashi esperandolo no pudieron dejar de notar que a Minato le ocurria algo ya que era muy evidente su cambio de animo

-¿sensei esta bien?-pregunto Obito preocupado

Pero Minato no le contesto si no solo existio silencio un silencio que ya se habia vuelto incomodo

-no lo esta -le contesto Kakashi

-comenzaremos el entrenamiento -dijo el Rubio ignorando totalmente toda aquella charla hacerca de su estado de animo ,si bien el entrenamiento fue mediocre y nada util pero losctres chicos no lereclamaron nada sabian que a su sensei le pasaba algo y no le queasier cargar mas problemas de los que tenia

Cuando finalizo el entrenamiento no se quedo a charlas con sus perquisites como lo suele hacer tiempo sino nada mas se despidio de ellos el hecho de estar deprimido tampoco se iba a significar que seria grosero con ellos despues de despedirse con los tres como es debido se marcho directo a su casa no tardo mucho en llegar ya que su sorprendente elucidate es una verdadera ventaja al entrar en su casa todo le recordo a la Uzumaki y no pudo evitar derramar univalent una lagrima camino hacia uno de sus muebles y tomo una pluma una hoja de pape para escribir lo que en ese momento sentia

**Hola Uzumaki espero que te encuentres major que yo yte escribo esta carta para ti una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida **

**Ojala pudiera verte ver tus bellos ojos y oir tu Hermosa voz pero creo que no se puede eres para mi una persona muy valiosa eres mi tesoro mas presiado tu eres la musica que mas me llega al alma aunque solo seamos amigos este amigo te **

**AMA si no puedes entender la letra perdoname son mis lagrimas que han causado que la tinte se derrame**

Y decidio enviarsela pasaban los dias sin verse el uno al otro incluso llegaros a evitarse ya no platican ya nadie los miraba juntos hasta la amistad se habia perdido

Aun asi cada dia que pasaba Minato le enviaba una carta dirigida como ya habia pasado una semana ya eran siete cartas

**En la primera le decia sus sentimientos **

**En la segunda se lamentaba por haber cerrado esa estupida apuesta terminanado con un perdoname y un pd:te AMO**

**En la tercera le decia cuanto sentia nunca haberle dicho te quiero**

**En la cuarta demostraba cuanto se lamentaba con el mismo y cuanto sentia haberse equivocado mostraba tan bien la ira hacia el mismo**

**En la quinta mostraba aceptacion acerca de lo que habia pasado y que Kushina tenia sufficiente razon para sentirse asi y no quererlo ver**

**En la sexta le decia que aun asi no se reusaba a perderla y que la queria mas que solo como amiga **

**En la septima y ultima le confiesaque habia estado enamorado de ella desde que la conocio pero como con el paso del tiempo se convirtio en su mejor amiga le dio temor de que por decirle cuanto la queria se afectara su amistad habia visto tantos casos ya que despues de eso una relacion amistosa ya no era la misma ya no actuaban igual**

Todas terminaban con una frase cursi (sin ofender a todos los que les parezcan bellas )un te quiero , te amo ,te necesito ,sin ti mi vida ya no es nada ,es como un cielo sin estrellas un jardin sin rosas ,eres la razon de mi vivir y miles de otras cosas parecidas

Cartas tras carta le llegaban a Kushina diariamente cuando ella miraba el remirente "Minato Namikaze" se llenaba de odio un odio que sintio por el el dia del accidente y que con el paso de los dias crecio al verlas cartas se llenaba de furia y las tiraba al bote de basura sin importable si quiera su contenido asi que todas aquellas bellas palabras jamas fueron leidas solo se plasmaron en un pedazo de papel y no en el Corazon de la chica que era lo que se pretendia

Al parecer la brecha crecio y crecio hasta quedar muy lejos el uno del otro

Y ahi estaba el octavo dia como de costumbre Minato salio a entrenar a sus pequeños que al parecer ya no eran tan pequeños cosa que se dio cuenta ese dia tras toda la rutina de entrenar que ya se habia sido costumbre resultar mediocre Minato decidio que ya era hora de quedarse a entablar conversacion conellos que no los debia de descuidar asi de esa manera

Obito sabia perfectamente que su chica ideal era Rin tras a ver pensado bien todo la charla anterior con su sensei no le quedaba duda alguna era Rin y entre platica y platica Obito al fin pregunto

-¿Rin quien es tu chico ideal?-

La castaña no dudo ni un Segundo y llena de valor dijo solo dos palabras Kakashi Hatate al oir esta respuesta el peligris se surrender pues siempre se habia comportado grosero con Rin y la alejaba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo la chica se balanceo hacia Kakashi abrazandolo y este no hizo nada para separla realmente le gustaba se miraban fijamente el uno al otro no sabian como exactamente se habia dado pero estaban enamorados

-a el-respondio el Uchiha triste

-Obito ¿yo?-

-no digas nada Kakashi felicidades -dijo mientras estrechaba su mano fuertemente y le regalaba una enorme sonrisa

Minato lo miro disconcerted no entendia su actitud,no lloraba como era lo mas humano hacerlo ante tal situation ni siqueira se habia retirado del lugar solo se marcho hacia la sombra de un arbor que se encontraba frente a Kakashi y Rin parecia que el Uchiha queria apreciar aquella ecena el Namikaze se acerco a el para payable en el momento en que se derrumbara porque tenia que pasar incluso el ninja mas malvado tuvo que haber llorado si algun dia le paso algo similar porque no es un dolor fisico es uno mas fuerte uno dificil de explicar uno que duele pero no duele,duele de una manera extraña ademas de que bien se sabia que Obito amaba a Rin a tal grado de dar su propia vida

-puedes llorar si quieres Obito-le dijo el Namikaze

-sensei podria escucharme un momento -dijo con la voz Baja y quebrada Minato se sento a su lado y escucho atentamente todo

-no vale dermises ya pasara Rin pronto se dara cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo dejela que siga besando sapos este principe puede esperar -dijo en modo de broma

-no ya hablando en serio no vale dermises dizfrutamso del calor porque sentimos el frio la luz porque conocemos la obscured la felicidad porque hemos vivido la trizteza y solo hasta que Rin sienta el rechazo de Kkashi vendra conmigo solo hasta ese entonces -se dijo para apretar ambos puños y observar a la nueva pareja de konoha Rin y Kakashi como se tomaban de las manos y como se Abramabad

Obito solto las lagrimas una tras otra las empezo a derramar Minato sabia que era el momento y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-lo lamento obito,lo lamento -le decia mientras lo consolaba entre sus brazos

-sensei me puedo retirar-dijo ya que se tranquilizo

-si Obito -

Este prosiguio a caminar para luego deterse y voltear sensei espero que su problema pase pronto –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa para despues desaparecer de un puf

Minato se quedo parado ahi las palabras del uchiha realmente le habien resultado conmovedoras

Cuaqndo de pronto se le abri todo ahi tenia la respuesta la solucion a su famaos apuesta

Minato miro por ultima vez a la feliz pareja que estaban ahi abrazandose sin separarse y se hecho a correr corrio y coorio ya tenia claro la respuesta busco a kushina en todas partes pero no la encontro solo quedaba un lugar el puesto de ramen

Y se dirigio con todas las ezperanzas hacoia aya efectivamente ahi se encontraba ella al mirarala Minato penso al diablo la apuesta no la penso dos veces y entro de repente sin que la uzumaki se diera cuenta la tyomo de la cintura y la alzo la volteo un poco y derrepenter la empezo a besar no un beso en la mejilla si no en los labios Kushina lo sintio y al momento todo su odio desaparecio no intento desapartarse pues eso realmente le gustaba y lo abrazo con mas fuerza se seguian besando no se querian desapartar el uno del otro respiraban agitados pero al fin estaban juntos

-Minato Namikaze-

-si kushina-

-perdiste la apuesta –dijo llorando

-no importa a veces hay que perder algo bueno para conseguir uno mejor –repito las palabras del uchiha aquellas que le habian dado la respuesta y lo habian hecho entrar en razon y que se las agradeceria toda la vida

-no importa preferible perderla que perderte a ti toda la vida y porque me tendria que conformar con un beso en la mejilla cuando puedo besar tus labios y tenerte a mi lado toda la vida-

-lo siento Minato todo fue mi culpa-

-no hay nada que sentir Kushina TE AMO-

FIN….

**Mientras lo que paso Obito Rin y Kakashi ya sera otra historia**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que rieron con Obito,lloraron com Minato y sintieron el dolor de Kushina**

**A todos aquellos que les llego la historia**

**A los fanaticos del Minakushi la historia es para ustedes**

**Hola bueno el fic fue corto pero ya no podia mantener mas separados a esta pareje espero y les haya gustado acepto comentarios y criticas estas ultimas ssiempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron de un principio a fin el fic **

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att:OBITO**


End file.
